Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures
Were you looking for Pac-Man II? Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures, known as Hello! Pac-Man in Japan (ハロー! パックマン Harō! Pakkuman), is an adventure game released by Namco in 1994. Gameplay While it is technically the direct follow-up to the original ''Pac-Man'', Pac-Man 2 has little to no resemblance to the arcade game. The player plays the role of an observer and assistant, that follows Pac-Man as he sets out to accomplish various tasks. Pac-Man himself walks around and interacts directly with the player, as well as with objects and other characters. The player cannot control Pac-Man directly, but instead can direct his attention in various directions, and is armed with a slingshot (represented by a small crosshair) that can be used to strike certain objects, including Pac-Man himself. Pac-Man's mood varies throughout the game, usually in response to his environment or the player's actions, and generally his mood affects his actions and his willingness to cooperate with the player; the varieties of "bad" moods can at time compromise the player's ability to progress. There are a few instances, however, where Pac-Man is required to be angry or frightened. Hitting objects with the slingshot can often get Pac-Man to look at that object and piece together parts of the puzzle he is currently trying to solve - for example, hitting a door may cause Pac-Man to go inside a house to discover a clue. But beware - a few objects when hit can also produce disastrous (and humorous) results. Hitting a trash can on a city street at the wrong time, for example, can cause a cat to jump out and attack Pac-Man. Throughout the game, Pac-Man is occasionally harassed by the four ghosts. When this happens, Pac-Man is paralyzed by fear and eventually faints, unless the player gives him a Super Pellet. Then Pac-Man becomes Super Pac-Man for a brief time and flies around, eating the ghosts. Three Super Pellets can be held at a time, and more can be found growing on trees. In some cases, the ghosts may leave behind important objects. Story Note: some parts of this section may be considered spoilers. The game centers around Pac-Man as he sets out to complete a series of tasks for his family. The player must first help Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man find milk for their baby. After accomplishing this, Pac-Man is tasked with going to the mountains to pick a flower for Lucy's birthday. His third task is to retrieve Pac-Jr's stolen guitar. In the final segment of the game, Pac-Man watches a news segment in which the ghosts are stealing gum from children all over the city, when the Ghost Witch of Netor takes over the broadcast and tells Pac-Man that her Gum Monster is nearly complete. He sets off to work his way through the abandoned factory where the monster is being created. The game culminates in a battle between Super Pac-Man and the Gum Monster, and after defeating it, Pac-Man is congratulated by the town and his family as a hero (except for that he didn't save their ABC gum). Home Ports * Sega Genesis * Super Famicom/SNES * Tabletop Arcade Machine * Wii U The original SNES and Genesis versions were released on the same day. The SNES version is generally considered the better of the two, as it has higher quality music and sound effects. Trivia *This is the first game to state Baby Pac-Man's gender as female. This would carry over to several future Pac-Man games. *In Pac-Man 2's credits, lead development is credited to "Mandrill Club". It is unknown what this company is; it may be a subsidiarity of Namco, as they are only credited in this game and Super Wagyan Land 2, also released by Namco. **Strangely, the line of text actually reading "development" above Mandrill Club's name is Japanese in all versions of the game, including English releases. Gallery Screenshots PacMan2-IntroPacMan-INT.png|Opening intro 135149-pac-man-2-the-new-adventures-snes-screenshot-introduction.png|Level 1 introduction Pac-ManPacLand.png|The first level, Pac-Man's House Pac_mine_cart.jpg|Pac-Man riding the minecart PacMan2-47.png|Pac-Man finding the flower 7.gif|Pac-Man at the final boss , the Gum Monster Artwork Hello!pacman.jpg|Super Famicom box art. Pacman2newadventure.png|Pac-Man Pac hangglide.png|Pac-Man hang-gliding. Ms-0.png|Ms. Pac-Man Jr.png|Jr. Pac-Man Baby.png|Baby Pac-Man Super2.png|Super Pac-Man Chomp pm2.png|Chomp-Chomp Pm2ghost.png|Ghost Gang Ms jr baby pm2.png|Group artwork. Tumblr np0j5aP7Pz1tu022ro1 1280.jpg|Pac-Man at his house. Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Console Games Category:Namco Games